shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spiker
Spiker '(スパイカー'',Spiker) is a member of The Halloween Pirates, the mute of the crew and a secondary swordsman in place. She was a marine, then joining a few factions against the government and then put her loyalty to the Thriller Back. But left after some unknown reason, most believe it was after the event of Gekko Moriah and Doflamingo. Spiker then left and joined up with the Halloween crew. With the name of the '''Needle Head (ニードルヘッド, Hari no Shuhan[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?']), because of her odd hair style and with a bounty of 60,000,000 for such crimes as. Murdering several marines and their officers, stealing from nobles and other figures. Being a member of several factions, before they disbandment and joining the Halloween crew. For her participating on the attack on Jousai down, with this Spiker sets out to keep Gekko Moriah’s memory alive in the new Halloween Era. Appearance Spiker is a tall and thin woman, she has pale green skin often being confused for a zombie. She gets her name of Needle hair, by her hair being up on end and shooting out of a strange metal object on her head. Her hair is fed through it and it stands on end naturally by this way. Over her body she has ropes warped around her body covering her breasts and wrapped around her neck giving her the appearance of a hang man. She wears a pair of leg length black and white socks, into pointed witch's shoes. On top she wears a red kimono with a stone like pattern in black and she is always seen with a demented look on her face and her head titled to the side. Personality Spiker comes off as one of the more mysterious members of the crew, she is calm and collected. But she seems to be a loyalist to Moriah and now she sees Samhain as the new Moriah. Spiker has shown to have a cruel and sadistic side to her, as she licked her own blades when she had cut an opponent. Also Spiker has a famous look, which is a sour demented look and her head tilted to the side. She also seems to have a great love for her captains new Halloween era plan for the world. Relationships Crew Among the crew Spiker seems to be one of the more claim and quit members. She has gain the respect of the members, however she seems to find the trick or treat trio to basically be the Halloween pirates version of Perona. She doesn't care about their about their pranks just as long as they don't do it to her. But she did seem to get a smirk for she heard that the trio had managed to slip a scorpion into smoker's pants. Samhain D. Miedo Spiker sees Samhain as the next Moriah, she has all the loyalty to him now. She sees him as a very capable captain and does as ordered, she also loves the idea of his Halloween era plan. Samhain has commented that he seems to like the devotion that Spiker had to Moriah. Thriller Back On the thriller back Spiker had authority over the zombies as well and they did as order. She seemed to be a good leader and did go right into battle with them. Gekko Moriah It seemed that Spiker had fought a master that she loved, she was extremely devoted to Moriah and did as order during her service to him. However, she had left the thriller back because of what happened to him and it seems that she is looking for him. Moriah had commented that Spiker was a very good asset to the Thriller back and she fit right in. Perona Spiker and Perona are on good terms as well, since the two have fought each other during sparing matches and side by side. They are devoted to Moriah and his dreams as well, during their services to him. Spiker however, never liked Perona's pet Kumashi and thought of that as annoyance. Absalom It seemed that Spike and Absalom where on good terms, Absalom didn't find an attraction to Spiker. Because of her appearance, in the beginning she never wanted to be his bride and their relationship become a professorial. The two seemed to be like graveyards and devoted to Moriah during her time in the Thriller back. Abilities and Powers Speed Spiker a bit of above average speed, she has shown to be a master at speed attacks. Since she uses a tanto for battle, she must be on her guard because of the short range she has. However, she can use this to her advantage she can use her agility to jump from place to place and dodge attacks. Strength Spiker has average strength that can rival a mans, she can punch hard and hit hard with her attacks. She was able to defeat Perona during a training match, she showed that Spiker was able to throw Perona a good distance without breaking a sweat. So Spiker could handle herself against an opponent, but she is still considered one of the weaker members of the Halloween crew. Stealth Spiker being more of a quieter members of the crew, she is able to have master stealth. She can hide her presences from most, but to some she gives off a smell that can give her away. But it is only to a few, the reason unknown but she has shown to be hide in the shadows very well. Rivaling the skills of Sombra and two often spying together on others. Swordsmanship Spiker has several tantōs within her kimono and is very good with them, she is a close range fighter. She is able to give close and deadly cuts to opponents, she is has shown to use a hack and slash style as well. Her sword mastery was shown to match that of a marine captain or so, her own sword skills seemed to be able to hold off Ryuma while they trained together. *'Seppuku- This is one of Spikers move, in which she will basically perform a Seppuku on her opponents. She will run her blade across the stomach and up the chest, to cut open her opens chest to kill them. Haki Spiker has shown to use Haki well, she can increase her own senses, durability and be able to knock out opponents with her Haki. Trivia *Even though her nickname is "Needle Hair", her hair is real but it is styled in an odd way to look as if she had needles coming out of her head. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Halloween Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Assassin Category:Female Category:Former Marine Category:Swordsmen